


Morning Blossoms

by crystalklances



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Established Relationship, Fluff, Knight Keith (Voltron), M/M, Prince Keith (Voltron), Prince Lance (Voltron), Romantic Fluff, Smitten Keith (Voltron), Smitten Lance (Voltron), Soft Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), Soft Lance (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalklances/pseuds/crystalklances
Summary: Keith and Lance spend a romantic picnic in the meadows away from the palace.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 118





	Morning Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while again since I posted here, writing's been a bit tough with everything going on with the world and my health (and some selfdoubts sprinkled in between). I've been working on Blinac chapter 8, but I'm not quite finished editing yet though hopefully soon.
> 
> For now, here's this little drabble I started writing last month but then took until last week to complete. It's extremely selfindulgent and inspired by all the spring flowers since March. Kind of part of a bigger AU because I've been thinking a lot about various royal AUs for a while. I hope you'll like it! (*´ω`*)

The morning brought a clear blue sky. The waxing moon’s crescent shimmered silver, strong despite the sun’s ascend on the sky. Only a few feather-light clouds drifted by, illuminated soft pinks and oranges in the warm glow like cotton candy. It was the perfect day to ride out for a picnic in the meadows. The beautiful palace garden with a canopy of roses around the prince’s balcony: a perfect spot for teatime for two, but there was an undeniable charm about the wildflowers and unabashedly blooming trees as far as the eye could see.

There were no curious eyes in the meadows, no disturbing voices or responsibilities to interrupt them. Just two young princes, enjoying time away from the palace and its bustle, reveling in the tranquility of nature and moments shared. Just the two and their love, free to just _be_ , without a need to fit any expectations.

Keith had planned this, telling all he needed to know while leaving an air of surprise, and Lance was giddy. How could he _not_ , with a sweetheart so attentive and thoughtful to romance him even though they were long since promised to each other? And Lance did the same, showing as much as he could how much love he felt, with little gifts they exchanged, soft whispers and affection shared when they had a moment to themselves.

As if sensing his thoughts, Keith turned to look at him, shooting him one of those smiles Lance adored so much: a bit lopsided, but full of warmth. Lance smiled back, wanting to reach out and take his hand.

“Almost there,” Keith said. “Just a few more paces and we’re at the perfect spot.”

Lance said, “No matter where we settle down, it’s perfect.”

Keith hummed softly, smiling another moment before he faced forward again. “That’s true, but I wanted to be where the prettiest flowers are.”

And looking ahead, Lance knew exactly what he meant. In the meadow ahead of them, with the blooming fruit trees all around, red and blue painted the grass as if it was a spot made just for _them_. The splashes of other colors didn’t take away from the shine of these flowers; ones they adored because the color reminded them of their love.

Keith halted his horse and Lance followed suit immediately. He watched as Keith jumped off in a fluid motion, the time he spent as a knight showing in every move. As if to live up to every gallant fairy tale image, he stepped over to help him dismount. There was _no need_ for this, they _both_ knew that, but that didn’t stop Keith from offering the gestures nor Lance from accepting them with a fluttering chest. They both knew it would be the other way around whenever they felt like it.

“May I assist you, my prince?” Keith asked in a suave murmur.

Lance held back a soft laugh but smiled playfully. “Gladly, my knight.”

Once they both had their feet on the ground, Keith started assembling their picnic from the luggage their horses had carried. He had everything: a large soft blanket, small cushions, picnic baskets with treats and drinks and tableware. Lance’s excitement rose, and he couldn’t wait to sit down and enjoy this to the fullest.

When he was all done, everything neatly in place, Keith turned back to Lance, smiling as before but a little toothy—his playful air. “Please have a seat, my prince.”

Lance pouted. “ _Keith _, you’re here as my betrothed, _and_ you’re a _crown prince_. You don’t have to keep up the knight act just because of your formal training.”__

__“Sorry, love, I couldn’t resist. I love courting you.”_ _

__The gleam in his eyes had turned apologetic, and Lance reached out to cup his cheek and draw feather-light circles with his thumb, smiling reassuringly. “I know, and you know I _love_ it,” he said softly. “But I love it just as much when it’s just you and me—Lance and Keith, because that’s who we are, no matter what our titles say.”_ _

__Keith’s smile softened. “I know, sweetheart. I feel the same.” He angled his face to gently kiss Lance’s palm before he pulled away. Then, he took his hand and threaded their fingers. “Shall we sit down together, my love?”_ _

__Lance raised their joined hands to kiss Keith’s knuckles. “With pleasure, my love.”_ _

__They sat close together in the nest of cushions Keith had prepared for them. Lance took in the aroma of the meadow—the sweet scent of spring flowers and grass. It mixed with the delicious smell of food and _Keith’s scent_ , the blend of tangy and warm Lance adored so much. Through many hours together through the years, Lance was intimately accustomed to every note of sweetness blending in: fruity shampoo, the lingering lavender on his garments; the smoky cinnamon that seemed to be part of his very essence. With each breath in, Lance reveled in the aromas, wished he could bottle them up to keep a memory._ _

__Keith handed him a plate, talked about how he’d spent hours practicing making the offered treats under the watchful eyes of the castle’s chefs. Lance laughed and kissed the corner of his lips in a silent _Thank You_. Everything was bite-sized, perfect for a picnic. They laughed and talked, with moments of pleasant silence woven in between. It had been like this for as long as Lance could remember, and it filled him with lightness. Spending time with Keith was warm, like they just _belonged_._ _

__When the last bite was finished, the picnic cleared aside, they shared soft kisses beneath the gentle sunbeams. Both eager to give affection, they toppled over with Keith’s back against the ground. Keith grinned up at him, indigo eyes shining with affection. His long hair fanned behind him on the grass, surrounded by red and blue flowers like a halo. With his purple garments and the quick side ponytail he’d donned that morning, he looked so _regal_ , always so regal even without his crown._ _

__“You’re beautiful, Keith,” Lance murmured. “So beautiful. I want to braid your hair and adorn it with flowers. I want to make a flower crown for you.”_ _

__Keith’s smile softened, the gleam in his eyes never diminishing. “If you will let me do the same for you, Lance, because you are just as beautiful.”_ _

__Lance smiled softly and leaned in to kiss him, brief but oh-so-sweet. “We’ll be matching princes.”_ _

__He braided Keith’s hair, turning it into a flower arrangement, the most lovely of all. They wove flowers in a circlet, red and blue together, and crowned each other with laughter and words of affection before they danced slowly on the grass. Even with formal training not yet finished, even if not yet ascending, they were the kings of the little pocket of the world they shaped together._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Connect with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/crystalklances), [tumblr](https://crystalklances.tumblr.com) and [instagram](https://instagram.com/crystalklances) where you can also find out about different ways you can support me!


End file.
